


like hunting for prey

by QueerWinter



Series: we never let each other go [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (done by hyungkyun and mostly off-screen), (the kink is there but not acted upon for anything more than kissing), A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism Kink, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, M/M, Murder, but it's barely there, one paragraph of explicit fantasizing, with sub hw and dom ck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerWinter/pseuds/QueerWinter
Summary: Hyungwon, standing with his arms crossed, stares at the man bruised up and tied up to a chair in front of him. Jung Kangmin, 41 years old, boss of the gang Nu'bility - who currently looks way too relaxed for a man that's been kidnapped and beaten, who's in an empty warehouse with a rival criminal for only company."Now, what use would the Ringmaster have of a man like me? Who put you up to this, I wonder," Jung Kangmin says in a drawl.[...]Now, Hyungwon was making sure Changkyun would always be safe."The person who wants you dead," Hyungwon says, "would you like to meet them?"
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: we never let each other go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	like hunting for prey

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the lyrics of "Love Killa"
> 
> Compared to the last fic of this series, which is fully stand-alone, this one is pretty much a direct follow-up to its prequel, but I did my best so it could be read on its own as well. So if you haven't read part 1, you can still give this one a try! :)

Hyungwon, standing with his arms crossed, stares at the man bruised up and tied up to a chair in front of him. Jung Kangmin, 41 years old, boss of the gang Nu'bility - who currently looks way too relaxed for a man that's been kidnapped and beaten, who's in an empty warehouse with a rival criminal for only company.

"Now, what use would the Ringmaster have of a man like me? Who put you up to this, I wonder," Jung Kangmin says in a drawl. There's a lazy smirk on his face. It pulls at his split lip, and a drop of blood slides down his chin. "Me and my men are regular patrons of your club, you know." As if Hyungwon wants that kind of vermin to frequent his place. And what Kangmin doesn't know is that most of those men are dead or will be soon, if they don't defect and seek protection from another gang. "We're businessmen, Hyungwon-ssi. I'm sure it'd be easy to reach an agreement that benefits both of us."

Huh. Does Jung Kangmin think Hyungwon can be bought off? Hyungwon entertains the thought of playing along. He could raise Kangmin's hopes a bit, play with him, and then pull the rug under his feet one last time. "An agreement?" Hyungwon says, neutral.

Jung Kangmin gets a glint in his eyes. He's no doubt feeling like he's already won. "Tell me the name of the one who put a price on my head. I'll give you double what he offered you, and I'll kill him myself. No need to worry your pretty face about it."

Hyungwon fights against a disgusted grimace. He's not in the mood to be chatted up.

"I'm sure you've caught wind of my reputation. When I get my hands on a traitor, I punish them properly."

Hyungwon bristles with a rise of anger. Oh, he knows perfectly well what Jung Kangmin does to so-called traitors. Except that Changkyun hadn't even been a traitor when Kangmin had put out the order to have him killed. Hyungwon has had time to find out the truth now; Kangmin had been feeling _threatened_ by Changkyun. By his skills, his connections. And instead of nurturing his talents, he'd tried to nip them in the bud. There was never any misunderstanding about Changkyun betraying him. Kangmin had just gotten afraid like the coward he was and Changkyun had almost died for it.

Almost. Hyungwon gets a hold of his temper. Changkyun was fine. Changkyun was alive and safe, had been in hiding in Hyungwon's apartment over the past few weeks, helping him take apart Nu'bility from the inside. Hyungwon had fucked him the day prior just before they'd gone to bed, he'd kissed him this morning before going out, Changkyun was safe and warm and recovering quickly from his stab wound. And now he was making sure Changkyun would always be safe.

"The person who wants you dead," Hyungwon starts, "I think you know them." He's bullshitting; he _knows_ that Jung Kangmin knows Changkyun, because Hyungwon interrogated one of Kangmin's counsellors, who revealed - before Hyungwon put a bullet in his head - that Kangmin had put the kill order out personally. Hyungwon smiles, sinister. "Would you like to meet them?"

Kangmin seems slightly taken aback. Hyungwon takes out his phone and sends a simple text: _come in_.

Behind Hyungwon, the heavy door leading to the warehouse creaks loudly as it opens, briefly letting in the sound of the wind and the water, and then closes behind Changkyun. Hyungwon doesn't turn to greet him, keeps his attention on Jung Kangmin's expression. In doing so, he catches the exact second at which the boss recognizes Changkyun and pales, seemingly getting that he hasn't been kidnapped for money or conflicts about territory, but for a personal grudge. Hyungwon smirks at the fear that, bit by bit, is creeping in his eyes.

"Hello, Boss," Changkyun greets Kangmin. The irony isn't lost on either of them.

Kangmin's eyes flit between the two of them. He's starting to get he's not likely to come out of here alive, after all. " _He_ paid you?" Kangmin says, disbelieving, and oh, it seems he's still not getting exactly what's going on here.

Hyungwon tilts his head, meets Changkyun's eyes. "I pay him, alright," Changkyun says, smirking, tone suggestive so that Kangmin can draw his own conclusions. Seeing his former underling have the Ringmaster wrapped around his finger through sleeping with him will anger Kangmin more than the truth would have, which is what Changkyun is aiming for. He wants Kangmin to die at the hands of someone he considers little more than a bitch, than an insect under his shoe.

"You get someone to sit on your dick and look pretty and suddenly you're at their beck and call?" Kangmin tells Hyungwon, looking disgusted. He spits on the floor. "No one with any backbone in this line of business anymore," he grumbles.

Hyungwon remains serene, and slightly amused. This is Changkyun's enemy and Changkyun's almost-murderer, so he's to be played with in whatever ways Changkyun wants - that's what they agreed upon. Hyungwon is more than willing to play along with any scenario to achieve that.

Changkyun raises his hand to Hyungwon's jaw. He thumbs at the corner of Hyungwon's lips, then rubs it slowly along his bottom lip. Hyungwon licks his lips, his tongue flicking against the tip of Changkyun's thumb. "At my beck and call, huh?" Changkyun says, considering. He lets his hand fall, and then he reaches inside his jacket, retrieving a knife. He holds it out to Hyungwon, handle first. "You remember where I got stabbed, right?" he asks, voice too sweet for such a question.

Hyungwon's eyes darken. Of course he remembers. Changkyun will have the scar all his life. Neither of them minds the mark itself, but Hyungwon dislikes the reminder that, had the wound been a bit to the side or a bit deeper, it would have been fatal.

Changkyun reads the answer in his eyes, doesn't need a verbal confirmation. "Why don't you make him feel what I felt?" Changkyun says, gesturing to Kangmin. Hyungwon takes the offered knife and doesn't lose time making his way to the boss, who straightens in his seat.

"Wait, you son of a bitch-!" Kangmin gets the breath punched out of him as Hyungwon stabs him in one swift movement. He doesn't bother avoiding vital organs. He takes the knife out, at which Kangmin groans in pain. The noise is satisfying to hear. Carelessly, Hyungwon wipes both sides of the blade on Kangmin's pants before getting back to Changkyun's side.

"Good boy," Changkyun practically purrs, making a thrill go down Hyungwon's spine. The knife is put away. Kangmin is bleeding heavily, the blood dripping on the floor. Hyungwon thinks he might have started insulting them? But he only has eyes and ears for Changkyun right now, Changkyun who's meeting his molten gaze head-on, Changkyun who forcefully grabs at his lapels and drags him down. They meet in an open-mouthed kiss.

Changkyun licks into his mouth and controls the pace of the kiss and Hyungwon can't help but imagine; what if Changkyun tugged him to the floor right now, fucked him (or made him fuck him, Hyungwon's not picky) right there in front of their enemy bleeding out. Or maybe Changkyun would just push him down on his knees, make him suck him off until his knees ached from the uneven ground. Hyungwon wouldn't protest.

Changkyun interrupts the kiss as abruptly as he'd started it. He takes his gun from his waist holster and marches to Kangmin. "Why don't we make a deal?" Changkyun offers, pulling off the gun's safety.

Kangmin perks up and regains a sliver of hope. Hyungwon almost pities him.

Changkyun smiles and says: "You die, and we live happily ever after." And then he raises his gun and shoots Kangmin in the head point-blank.

Soon after she hears the gunshot, Haeun joins them inside. "Clean that up, would you?" Hyungwon requests, gesturing dismissively to Kangmin's corpse, fallen to the side with the chair he was tied to, laying in a pool of his own blood.

"You've got it, boss," Haeun says, already putting on surgical gloves. She has plenty of experience; he knows that once she's done, no trace of Jung Kangmin will remain.

Hyungwon exits the warehouse. He sees Changkyun leaning forward against the railing of the pier, with his back to him. He seems to be looking at the water, which is reflecting the small sliver of the moon visible tonight, as well as some lights from the city. Hyungwon makes his steps obvious in case Changkyun was lost in his thoughts and puts a warm hand on his back. "Regrets?" he asks idly.

Changkyun hums. "No. It's more like a weight has been lifted." Hyungwon gets it. He feels the same. And in a few days, once Jaebeom's group is done getting rid of the underlings still running around and Nu'bility is annihilated for good, he'll feel even better. It won't be looming over their heads anymore.

"Tired yet?" Hyungwon asks.

"Not that much. But I'm ready to go home."

Hyungwon smiles. His home is their home now. He leans down to leave a kiss against Changkyun's temple. "Let's do that, then."


End file.
